


U R Very Sepical 2 Me :-)

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad end, Boris died, Boris has BIG crush, Flower Kid loses all of their teeth, Habit is trans but its not mentioned, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of Blood, but it is important, the relationship is a little one sided, to my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Kamal is struggling with what happened back at the Habitat. He's trying his best to get through and just focus on his life but everything else just doesn't seem like it wants that.





	U R Very Sepical 2 Me :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Habit is now my son.

“U r very sepical 2 me :-)”

Those were the last words Dr. Boris Habit had said to him before he had started bullying Kamal about his teeth, even though it had been Habit’s own fault. Kamal had never believed any of those words, Habit had said things like that a lot. Kamal never considered Habit his friend, he was just his weird Russian boss. A breakdown was never far around the corner and if Kamal could see it coming he usually tried to not be around Habit when it would. Now he realized that he should have done the opposite and tried to make sure they never happened in the first place. Habit had been kind even if it came across as weird, complimenting Kamal whenever he could, telling the male how he was Habit’s best friend and always asking Kamal if he could help Habit with things that his job certainly didn’t include. Looking back on it now though, it hadn’t been bad. The only bad part was when Habit was pushing him away and Kamal understood why now. Habit saw himself as the bad guy. The villain that in the end would never be accepted, loved or praised. He was trying to make people happy and at first, that’s truly what it was then something snapped in him. But it wasn’t fast, it was slow, like someone slowly stretching a rubber band until it started to tear but continued to hold on until the middle got too weak to hold the two ends together, snapping and making the two ends crumble. Habit had always tried to be happy, always smiled when he saw Kamal, always greeted him with a happy “Helo!”. Kamal had seen past it though, his tired eyes, the way he’d slump in his chair when he thought he was alone and when Kamal would come to remind Habit it was time to close up for the night he’d find the male staring out the window, not hearing Kamal the first time. Sometimes it’d only take a second time of Kamal speaking but on the bad days, it took at least five or six. Those days were good compared to one of the last days Kamal had working for him.

“Dr. Habit, it’s time to leave.” Kamal stared at Habit who was looking out the window, those tired eyes seemed glossy, more tired than usual. “Dr. Habit.” Kamal said again, clearing his throat. He couldn’t help his sigh before he walked over to the desk, he waved his hand in front of the tall green man’s face, “Dr. Habit.” when he didn’t respond Kamal got a little worried. That usually worked. “Dr. Habit!” Kamal never got the courage to yell, too anxious, especially yelling at his boss. His eyes were squeezed tight, expecting something. When he got nothing he opened his eyes, Dr. Habit was still looking out the window. He looked like some porcelain doll. Unmoving, unblinking, Kamal couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. Kamal huffed, growing irritated. “Boris!” He yelled this time, he never once called Habit by his first name. He didn’t want it to be casual between them, Habit was his boss, that was it. He didn’t mind being called by his own first name but he hated calling his boss Boris. Kamal’s shoulders fell from their tense position, he gave a quiet groan. Yelling wasn’t working, he guessed he could slap him but he also didn’t want to be fired. Kamal walked around the desk, he reached out slowly, shakily, setting a hand on Habit’s shoulder. “Dr. Habit.” He said quietly, shaking the male lightly like he was waking someone up. Habit turned his head slowly to Kamal “Oh Kamal...I did-not see u there.” Kamal moved away, clearing his throat he gave a small nod. “It’s time to leave.” Habit nodded, he got to his feet, towering over Kamal. Kamal wasn’t short but Habit was like a giant. He took a step back letting Habit sluggishly walk towards the door, he looked back at Kamal “Kamal? Friend...could u do me a favur?” “Y-yeah! Yeah, of course, sir.” Habit gave Kamal the smallest, saddest smile he had ever seen on the man’s face. Even though the breakdowns he’d helped Habit through, he’d never smile until everything was okay again then give a big closed mouth smile. But this was almost heart-wrenching. “Could u email som people 4 me?” Kamal nodded, at least it was something work-related and not weird. “I will pay u over-time, thank u.” Kamal watched as Habit left. The man was slouching, sluggish, normally he stood up straight, a smile on his face. Kamal had known something was wrong but he didn’t ask. It wasn’t his place as an assistant. He wasn’t Habit’s caretaker, he already had to remind the man when to eat, go home or even do work-related things. He wasn’t about to go diving into every single one of Habit’s problems, he could tell the man had way too many.

Kamal hadn’t known what to expect. Flower Kid had made friends with everyone in the Habitat, maybe they could make friends with Habit too? Habit was unhinged, he knew the man was going insane. The PSA’s in the morning was one way to tell. Before he’d go to bed Kamal would look up at Habit’s tower, he’d try to see the man, wondering when the last time he had eaten or if he had been staring out the window all day. Though he knew it was bad once the morning came, he knew it was coming but never knew it was going to be this bad. Luckily he had helped everyone leave, he’d gotten everyone out before it really started. He looked back at the Habitat, he couldn’t just leave. Habit was still there. Kamal ran back inside, he couldn’t breathe, his body was rigid. His mind flooding with a million thoughts. He should have been the one to confront Habit, he was too much of a coward! Kamal didn’t get very far though before he heard something, glass shattering? It was fairly far away but within the next few moments, he knew. Kamal stared into the carnival, his body froze as he saw it. Something was falling, orange tired eyes staring up into the sky. Within the second it crashed into Martha, the noise was ungodly. Kamal covered his ears, doubling over. When he lifted his head Martha wasn’t spewing any more gas, Kamal’s stomach churned. He wanted to vomit right there. His mind was telling him to run over, scream out for Habit, hope that just maybe something else fell from that window. But Kamal didn’t, he ran down to where the entrance to Habit’s office was. He needed to see Flower Kid, make sure nobody else was killed. Kamal saw the kid exiting the elevator. They had a hand over their mouth, a boxing glove on their other hand and it clicked. Kamal knew what happened. Flower Kid punched Habit out of the window. But Kamal saw the blood running down the kid’s chin and he knew what happened. Habit removed all of their teeth. The kid must have been terrified, they probably didn’t know what to do and reacted on impulse. Kamal ran over, grabbing the kid tightly “Let’s get you out of here!!” The kid needed to go to a dentist or a hospital, either.

Kamal stepped out of the elevator, he looked around the room. The last time he’d been here was when he still worked for Habit. It looked almost untouched spare from the broken window though Kamal couldn’t even look at it without getting sick. He swallowed hard and made his way into the office, he looked around staring at the small room. His eyes caught the Habit puppet. Kamal slowly walked over, picking it up, something was squished between its arms. Kamal grabbed it, it was a small pink envelope with Kamal’s name written on it. His breath hitched in his throat, he took a deep breath before sitting down in the large office chair, he set the puppet in his lap. He had always thought it was creepy. Kamal stared at the envelope, he was terrified to open it. He didn’t even want to touch it, let alone open it but Kamal tried his hardest to push down his nerves. He opened the envelope slowly, careful to not tear the paper like it was worth a million dollars. He finally got it open, carefully pulling out the letter that was hidden inside. He stared at the folded up piece of paper before taking a deep breath and slowly unfolding it. He was greeted with a small little doodle of Habit himself and that brought tears to his eyes immediately. Kamal took a deep breath before he started to read.

_Dear Kamal,_

_I kno I was not vry nice 2 u!! Im sorry!! :-( U were my best friend, the nicest per s on I evr met! I wish I wusnt so mean 2 u. U left n it was m y fault. I blamed u 4 it but i kno now lookin g back u did nuthing wrong!! I wish 1 day we can bcome friends again!! :-) Even if that day nevr comes, it’s OK!! U meant th e world 2 me nd I will nevr 4get u!!! Thank u!!!_

_-Boris Habit. ♡_

Kamal felt his heart sink, when did Habit write this? It had to be before he died, did he know he was going to die? No, he couldn’t have. Kamal carefully put it back into the envelope, looking back down at the puppet that was sitting on his lap. What was he supposed to do with it? He couldn’t just leave it here, he felt bad. But he also couldn’t take it with him, just staring at it made him sick. He took a deep breath and stood up, holding the puppet. The letter was with the puppet, maybe Habit wanted him to have it? His heart wrenched and he shook his head as he left the office room, he almost ran to the elevator but he stopped himself. He took deep breaths as he walked, getting inside of the elevator he didn’t turn around, he couldn’t look at the broken glass. The doors closed and he felt the elevator slowly moving down. His mind traveled to the news broadcast that had talked about Dr. Habit’s death. They called it a suicide, said he jumped from the window. So-called “Smileiest” man alive found dead. The headline made his stomach churn when he heard it. Habit was a self-called happy man but Kamal saw through the facade. Habit thought he was happy, he tried to be but he wasn’t. He was miserable. Kamal was holding the puppet to his chest, staring down at the floor as the elevator stopped. He slowly stepped out, taking a shaky breath as he made the long trek back out of the Habitat. He didn’t want to be here any longer. He didn’t know why he even came back here in the first place. Kamal knew this place was off-limits for the public but he had to see it again, just one last time.

He kept reading the letter, over and over and over again. The way Habit wrote it didn’t seem like he would have known the fate that laid before him. That wasn’t the only thing bothering him now though, what about Habit’s funeral? Did he even have one? Who would have paid for it? Was he buried? He hadn’t heard about a funeral, did they just leave his body at the Habitat? They couldn’t have because Martha was gone. So what happened? Kamal folded the letter once again, putting it back into the envelope. He couldn’t think about it, it made his heart wrench and body tremble. He stood up, setting the envelope down onto his bookshelf where he had put the puppet. He didn’t want to think about this right now, he had work tomorrow. He couldn’t be sulking, he needed to go to bed. It was late. Kamal passed the kitchen, he looked into it remembering how he always had to remind Habit to eat. He let out a quiet sigh before he walked into the kitchen to make himself some supper. He’d eat then go to bed. Maybe shower before he went to bed, he hated showering in the morning because he’d have to wake up earlier. After he ate, he went into the bathroom to showering and after he brushed his teeth. Staring into the mirror as he did so. After brushing Kamal flossed, he gargled some mouth ash, spitting it into the sink. He wiped his mouth with the hand towel, staring into the mirror for a second before he left, heading into his bedroom to go to sleep.

Kamal was content with his job, just an office job. It paid alright, not as good as Habit did, but decent enough. Kamal answered the phone once it rang, “Hello? Kamal Bora speaking.” He didn’t answer many calls unless someone requested him which was rare. His entire body froze, his eyes wide as he stared at the computer that was in front of him. “Y-yes. Yes, I worked for Dr. Boris Habit. Why?” His breath hitched and he clutched at the phone. “When do you need me there?” His voice went quiet, he wanted to get over this already. He wanted to move on!! He didn’t need this!! “Okay, I’ll be right over.” Kamal stood up, he dropped the phone and ran off, telling his boss he needed to leave without any explanation.

Kamal got to the Habitat. There was some sort of clean up crew here with police officers. A man in a police uniform was holding a box, when he saw Kamal he waved him over. Kamal ran over, he was breathing heavily, worried, scared. What had they found?

“This box has your name on it.” he held out the box to Kamal who took it slowly, “Did you open it?” Kamal whispered quietly looking up at the man who shook his head. “We couldn’t get it open, it’s locked.” Kamal frowned, he seen his name written on the top of the box, it was certainly Habit’s handwriting. He turned it looking at the lock. Habit never gave him any key, he had no way of opening this. “Keep it, it was meant for you.” The officer turned to talk to someone who walked up to him. Kamal stared at the box, he started to leave. He headed home, setting the box on the table. “Habit what is this…” He whispered quietly to himself. He looked over at the puppet before he walked over, “Do you have the answer?” he asked softly picking the puppet up. He put the puppet on his hand, once he got to its mouth he felt something. Kamal’s eyes went wide and he grabbed whatever it was, pulling it out of the puppet. It was a small key. Kamal gave a soft sigh, his eyes falling closed for that moment. “How much did you think this out Habit…” he whispered before he set the puppet back, going over to the box he bit his tongue when the key fit. He turned it and the box lid popped open. Kamal was scared, he didn’t know why he was so terrified but he opened the box. Letters and letters filled the box and drawings too.

Kamal wasn’t even at the fourth letter yet and he was sobbing. Tears rolled down his cheeks and no matter what he did, they wouldn’t go away. All of these letters were love letters, all addressed to Kamal. They had dates, they started almost the exact day Kamal had started working for Habit, first it was just thank you letters then love letters. Lots of little doodles of Habit or Kamal or even both of them together. This box wasn’t addressed to him, this was Habit’s box about him. Kamal spent the entire night going through the box, reading everything, looking at every doodle. He spent the night crying, sobbing over this man that he couldn’t even speak to anymore. Habit hadn’t deserved to die!! He was a good man at heart!! Kamal didn’t understand why Habit just didn’t tell him! Why had he not? Kamal shut his eyes holding a doodle, he tried to think back, think to a point where Habit had ever tried to confess to him. But as Kamal thought there was none, not a single time where Habit had ever tried. The closest was when Habit would give him compliments, hug him or when Habit would break down and Kamal would have to help. That was all he could think of. Kamal leaned back in his chair trying to get himself to stop crying. “I should have been the one to confront him...why oh God why did I make the kid go!” He cried out throwing his head back putting his hands over his face. “Why!?” He cried loudly, at first Habit dying hadn’t been that big of a deal, sure he was broken-hearted, hurting but now, now it was awful. Kamal felt like he was being torn apart. “Why…” he whispered quietly, his hands fell from his face, arms falling to his sides as he stared up at the ceiling.

Habit stared down at the drawing he had done, he clutched the yellow crayon in his large hand before he let out a quiet sigh, putting the crayons back into the box he put the box into one of the drawers in his desk. He picked up the drawing, looking at it he gave a small smile. It was him and Kamal holding hands while there was hearts around them. He pulled out a box, unlocking it with a small key he placed the drawing inside, shutting the box and locking it he put it away, putting the key back into his pocket. Kamal was amazing, he was a wonderfully brilliant, amazing person. Habit wished he could actually tell the male how he felt but he couldn’t. Kamal was too smart, too handsome and wonderful for Habit. Too good. Plus Habit got a feeling Kamal didn’t like him very much. Habit looked down at his hands, he wished Kamal liked him the same way Habit liked him. “May-b 1day!” He tried to smile, give himself the confidence but he couldn’t. Kamal would never like him back. He’d heard Kamal and Wallus talking the other day, talking about how weird Habit was. He got sad but he never asked them about it, he only stayed for a moment to listen before he had left back to his office. He knew he wasn’t the best boss but he was trying his best. Maybe one day...


End file.
